Loving You Couldn't Be Any Harder
by XxDoncellaxX
Summary: Harvest Moon: ToT characters. Probably yaoi. Not sure about this. Might not be yaoi, I dunno. Just read it. I'm not good at summarizing. OC x ToT character.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Okay, so here's one more Harvest Moon story. This will be the last fanfic that I start until I get at least one of the three that I have started finished. I'm working pretty fast, for someone like me, who is lazy, and only writes for about two hours a day, if I even write at all. _

_Anyway, if you've glanced at my story, "A Rockstar Gone Good?" then you'll know that the main character is Alucard, who was in a band known as Desolate Enclosure, and who has a brother that was in the band. Well... Get ready to meet Damien, Alucard's brother, and follow his story of his new life found on Waffle Island. I don't know if Waffle Island and Foget-Me-Not Valley are even close, but whether they are or they aren't, for this story's purpose, I'm going to say they aren't close enough to each other that a small boat can travel between the two, but I'm going to say that they're close enough that if a helicopter crashed somewhere in between the two, that people from the helicopter could wash ashore in both places. A bit unrealistic, I know, but it's based off of a game where you make rainbows out of food... That's not realistic either, so don't fuss at me for it, please!_

_Oh, and I do NOT own Harvest Moon. Nope. :-)_

_Oh, and I'm not titling my chapters anymore, in "A Rockstar Gone Good?" or this one. I'm lazy, and chapter titles usually give away what the chapter is going to be about. This story is going to start out a lot like "A Rockstar Gone Good?" but with Damien's awesome personality added, and a different setting. This will be Yaoi, and I REALLY need you to vote in the poll on my profile to decide who Damien's boyfriend will be. The more uneven the votes turn out to be, the more dramatic this story will be. After all, Damien was the lead singer of the band, and he tends to demand attention, and he's addicted to love and drama. :) _

_You do not have to read "Rockstar Gone Good?" first. That stories completely different, and they will not merge. or anything. Oh, and since I can't think of any other way to do it. I'm going to change it to where there's twenty eight days a season in "A Rockstar Gone Good?" and I'm going to make it where there's twenty-eight days in this one._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Damien finally felt his mind coming into focus, and the first thing he noticed was that he was cold, and his whole body was really achy. He was wet, too. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was being at the heliport, or something, goofing off with Alucard, and Alex, and Joshy. They were bandmates, in a band known as Desolate Enclosure, and Alucard was even Damien's little brother. They were only a year apart, though.

Damien tried to think. There had to be more than just that, because if there wasn't, then he wouldn't be laying in what felt like sand, with his clothes soaking wet, and his whole body sore. He couldn't think of anything else, though. Nothing else at all. He clenched his teeth, and forced himself to remember, but it didn't work. He remembered nothing more recent than the heliport, and jokingly giving Alex a peck on the lips, making Alex trip out. Damien was the only gay guy in the band, after all, and the other guys hated it when he had his flamboyant moments, other than Alucard of course. Alucard was more than used to it.

"Damn it!!!" Thinking about his friends didn't bring anything back. Maybe there was nothing more. Maybe he'd got hit in the head with something, and he was really still in the heliport.

"What the fuck?!" Damien jumped at the sound of a male's voice, not far off. He didn't move though. The voice didn't sound the least bit familiar, and it scared him.

"Dude, yo, are you okay? Are you even alive?" Damien heard the voice again, and heard what sounded like shoes in sand.

Soon after, he felt someone's body heat near him. He felt someone's hand on his back, and he shivered violently.

"You're alive. Can- Can you open your eyes or anything though?" the voice said. The hand on his back moved to his ribs, and then rolled him over onto his back. The next thing Damien knew, a hand came down on his chest, hard, and he realized the the guy thought he had water in his lungs.

Damien coughed, and opened his dark, emerald colored eyes, and glared at the sunset, which hurt his eyes. "Please, stop!!!" he tried to shout, but it came out as a gasping wheeze.

"Oh, wow, not filled with water?" the guy seemed confused.

Damien then broke into a coughing fit, and the guy grabbed him, and pulled him up so that he could cough water into the sand. Okay, apparently he was filled with water.

The guy hit his back, and Damien coughed some more, before falling back in the sand. He then glanced over to see who his savior was.

The guy was a teenager or young adult, who had blue hair that was partially covered by a bandana, and piercing golden eyes.

"You alive?" the guy crouched.

Damien shivered. "Cold," he mumbled. He heard a door open in the distance.

"Oh my God!!!" he heard a squeaky female voice exclaim.

"What is it, Luna?" he heard a girlish, but at the same time, guyish voice then ask. "Oh, dear."

Damien heard more shoes, and then saw a cute pink haired girl with a yellow-ish dress, and a purple haired, flamboyant looking guy in fancy clothes crouched next to him.

"I found him a few minutes ago," the blue haired guy said.

"Luke, you dumbass, you need to get him to the doctor! He looks have dead!!!" the girl snapped.

"Totally agreed. That was dumb of you," the purple haired guy rolled his red colored eyes.

"Oh. Well, sorry. I wanted to see if I found a dead body, or a person first," the blue haired guy said.

"Don't... Fight," Damien mumbled. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his shoulder and back, and he whimpered.

The blue haired guy put his hand on Damien's back, and held him up.

"Careful... What's you're name by the way? I'm Luke," the blue haired guy said.

"Damien..." Damien groaned. The other people were warm. He was cold. He wanted so badly to cuddle with one of them, and get his body temperature up.

"I'm Luna. Sorry you had to have a dumbass try to come to your rescue," the girl said.

Damien smiled weakly. She was a cute girl.

"I'm Julius," the purple haired guy said, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Nice... To.. Meet... All of you," it took a minute for Damien to spit the words out, but he managed to. He then shivered again. "So... Cold," he mumbled.

"Oh... Right. Luna, can you get him a blanket, and then we'll take him to Jin," Luke asked.

"It's not gonna help with his soaking wet clothing. Take him to Jin, and I'll go get some clothes and a nice blanket," Luna stood up.

"I'm with you," Julius almost sang.

Luke sighed, and then said, I'm going to have to pick you up. Is that okay?"

Damien nodded, and Luke picked him up bridal style, and began to walk up the beach towards a white building, with a sign that read, "Merigue Clinic."

Damien shivered again. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Waffle Island! Where did you come from?" Luke asked.

Damien thought, and realized that he didn't remember. He had memories of the place. Plenty of them, but the name of the place had left his mind. "I don't remember..." he whined.

"Oh? Sorry," Luke frowned.

"This is terrible!" Damien felt tears swell in his eyes.

"Hey. Don't get all worked up. You're tired. I'm sure you'll remember eventually," Luke said.

Damien whimpered and nodded, as Luke opened the clinic door, and took him in.

"Oh, my... Who is this, and what happened?" an old woman ran over to look, a dark blue haired boy following her.

"Irene, this is Damien. Damien this is Irene, and Perry," Luke said.

Damien nodded. "Hi..." he mumbled.

"Hello, we need to get you out of those clothes, and under some blankets," Irene said.

Luke carried him back to a room, and sat him on the bed. "If you can wait, Luna is about to bring him some clothes," he said.

"Okay," Irene said.

Just then, a guy with long black hair in a ponytail came in. "What is this? Where did you find him?" he asked, staring at Damien, who was curled up in a ball now.

"On the beach. I guess he had a boat crash or something, and washed up here," Luke said. "He can talk, barely. He doesn't remember a lot of things though."

"I'm ... Mind if I have a look at your ears, eyes, and mouth?" the black haired guy asked.

Damien shrugged.

"I've got the clothes, and blanket," Luna came running, Julius following.

"He's looking worse. No offense, Damien," Julius noted.

"I need a mirror," Damien mumbled. He then noticed the clothes. "I can change by myself," he spoke quickly, and hoarsly.

"Are you sure?" Irene asked, looking uncertain. "You seem as if you can barely move."

Damien forced himself to sit up, and through his legs off of the bed. Tears of pain filled his eyes when he did. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

"Are you sure?" Irene asked again.

"I'm up now. Of course I can," he said.

Luna handed him the clothes, which consisted of underwear, black socks, a short sleeved white shirt with a collar, and folded sleeves that were dark blue, and jeans. "I didn't really know what you'd want, so I got you something plain for right now. And I didn't get you shoes because I don't know your shoe size. Grandma said you can have those and some other clothes for free, since you don't have anything here with you," Luna smiled.

Damien smiled back. "Tell your grandma I said 'Thanks. I so owe her one, or a bunch,'" he said.

"Okay, I will when I return home." Luna smiled.

"Before I change, may I ask what time and date it is?" Damien asked.

"It's around 6:00pm, and it's Fall 6," Julius answered.

"Oh, and I can clean your clothes, and stitch them up, and give them back to you in a few days," Luna smiled.

"Thank you," Damien smiled brightly.

"You act happy, but you're still so pale, and your eyes are dim..." Jin noted.

"I think I need sleep," Damien sighed.

"No, no sleep for you until I examine you. I can't see anything other than your face and neck, and I need to see how many bruise and cuts you have, and check for damage to your bones, and check for a concussion," Jin explained.

"We'll get out of here, so you can change. You must be cold," Irene said, and everyone left for a minute.

Damien changed as fast as he could, which was slowly, and Irene peeked in not long after he had changed.

"We'll be coming back in now," she said.

Damien laid down on the bed, and nodded.

Luna smiled. "They look like they fit good. Do they?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again," Damien nodded.

"Can everyone come back later? I need to examine him and things of that nature. Come back tomorrow," Jin said.

Luna nodded. "Okay, bye, Damien!" she waved.

"Yeah, I'll stop by tomorrow," Julius waved.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if I have time," Luke said.

"Aren't you off tomorrow, dimwit?" Luna frowned.

"I am, aren't I?" Luke blushed a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, turning to Damien.

"If I don't see you before then, I know I'll see you on Monday," Julius added, before leaving. Luna followed him.

Luke then waved, before leaving with the others.

"I need to get home," Perry bowed his head, and left.

"Time to get started with the examination," Jin said.

-----

_Spring Day 7, Saturday_

The next day, Damien awoke, and felt a lot better. He was still really sore, and he felt tired, but it wasn't as bad.

He opened his eyes, and just stared, until he heard Luke's voice.

"Hey, you're awake. I heard you didn't go to sleep until late," Luke was sitting in a chair, not far from the bed.

" didn't let me go to bed until 1am, when he was sure that I was okay. I'm pretty bruised up," Damien sighed.

"I bought you a small mirror," Luke pointed towards the wall.

"Oh, thank you so much," Damien sat up. A bit of pain shot through his body, and he was about to stand for the first time, when walked in.

"So, you're awake? I'll get Irene to cook you some soup, and add a little bit of muscle relaxing medicine to it," said, and then he disappeared.

Damien proceeded to get up, and walk over to the mirror, where he glanced at himself, and frowned.

His eyes were dark underneath them, and there was a cut above his left eyebrow, a cut along his left temple. His platinum blonde hair, which currently had hot pink and black tips was a total mess, when usually it was smooth, and silky, covering one of his eyes, and his ears. One of his earrings were missing, and his ear was ripped. "Ow?" he said, taking the other silver hoop out. His silver lip ring, that was set to the left side of his lip was still there, and he twisted it to make sure it was okay. There was a scratch on his nose, but his nose wasn't swollen or crooked, which made him happy. He looked weird in the slightly preppy clothes that he was wearing, compared to the either black, or rainbow colored clothing that he usually wore. He knew he had a huge bruise, and a cut on his left shoulder, and a cut on his right side.

"I look terrible," he mumbled.

"No. Not as bad as yesterday... I was scared yesterday," Luke said.

"Really? Was it that bad?" Damien turned around. He was now attempted to run his fingers through his hair, but it wasn't working. His hair was caked with sand, and matted. "I need a shower, and a comb," he mumbled under his breath.

"You had no color in your face yesterday, not even your lips. And you're eyes were dull. Today, they have a bit more of a shine to them, and your lips have color," Luke said.

"I wish I could remember what happened," Damien sighed, walking back over to the bed, and sitting down.

"Oh, and I'm sure Jin will let you take a shower, and I bet Luna or Julius could give you a new comb. Want me to go ask?" Luke asked.

"To be honest. I want to get out and see a bit of the island. I doubt I have the energy to see all of it though," he mumbled.

"After you eat, we'll go to the Taylor's Shop," Luke said.

"Okay, I don't think I want to go anywhere other than that, until I get myself fixed up," Damien nodded.

"Here. Eat this soup, and drink this tea. It'll make you feel a lot better," Irene walked in, and gave Damien some soup, and a glass of Herbal Tea.

"Thank you," Damien said.

walked in, and Damien asked, "Will it be okay for me to walk over to the Taylor Shop?"

"Okay. Is Luke going?" Jin asked.

"Yep," Luke grinned. He had a cute grin, in Damien's opinion, but he would keep that to himself, since he doubted that Luke was any so what of attracted to boys.

"Okay. Luke, if he starts feeling weak, then force him to come back," Jin said.

"Will do!" Luke nodded.

Damien finished eating, and slipped on the black sneakers that Luna had brought back by after everyone had left. They fit, and so he followed Luke outside, and was greeted by cool Fall air and nice sunlight.

Damien inhaled deeply, and then smiled. "I'm feeling okay. Still slightly tired, and sore, but okay," he nodded.

"That's awesome," Luke grinned at him.

Damien smiled back.

They walked into the Taylor Shop, and were greeted by Luna. "Damien's up!" she squealed.

"Yep," Damien smiled.

"Damien needs a comb or something, and he wanted to get out for awhile. I don't know how long it'll be before he gets to where he's hurting too much though," Luke said.

"Okay. My sister, Candace isn't around right now. She's really shy. I want my grandma to meet you," Luna ran back to the backroom, and appeared with a comb, and a friendly old lady by her side.

"Well, hello. I'm Shelly. You're the new boy, Damien, right?" Shelly asked.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much for the clothes. I would pay, but I don't have money at the time," Damien smiled.

"It's okay. You're new, we don't expect you to have everything. Especially under the circumstances that you arrived in," Shelly said.

"Here you go! Maybe next time you come, you can meet Candace," Luna handed Damien the comb, which he slid into his pocket.

"Thanks, Luna," Damien smiled.

"How old are you? You look young..." Shelly said.

"Oh, no ma'am. I'm not that young. I'm twenty, and will be twenty-one in Summer," Damien said.

"Oh, my. You're a lot younger than you look," Shelly smiled.

Damien arched a brow. He never realized that he looked young. Then again, he was about five or six inches shorter than Luke.

"How old are you, Luna?" Damien asked.

"Around the same age as you!" Luna grinned.

Damien's eyes widened. "Okay," he said.

"Looks like we have the same problem, but yours isn't as bad as mine," Luna said, smiling.

Damien grinned.

"Oh, and I have something for you," Luna ran back behind the counter, and came out with more clothes. "I realized you like things that are a bit colorful, so I decided to decorate the pants, and add a bit of color to the shirt," she smiled.

"Thanks," Damien smiled.

"No problem," Luna grinned up at him.

"I'm glad Luna's made a new friend. She was so excited about you when she came home," Shelly said.

Luna blushed.

"I'm glad that I'm being welcomed," Damien said. He was starting to realize that Luna might be developing a thing for him, and he felt bad for her. He wasn't bisexual. He was gay, and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to change that.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool," Luke smiled at Damien.

"I have a question. Are you going to be staying on the island permanently?" Shelly asked.

Damien stared at her for a minute, and then bit his lip. "I. Don't. Know. I'm here for awhile, at least. I don't remember where I came from exactly, and I have no idea where my brother or my friends are at, and they were the last people I remember seeing," Damien sighed.

"You should move here. We need someone new on the island," Luna said.

"I would love to. I have no money to rent or buy a house though," Damien said.

"The mayor has a deal going on about some free land right now, to try to get people to move here. It comes with a small house. It's farm land, so if you want, you can try to build a ranch, and if not, then you can find a job somewhere on the island, and then you can upgrade your house and all that good stuff," Luna said.

"Really? I might be able to do that. I doubt I can make it into a ranch though. I'm not that good with dirt and things like that," Damien bit his lip.

"Then you can work somewhere. There's something around here to fit every skill just about it, and they would all probably hire you! It'd be awesome if I could get my dad to let you work with us, that is, if you can do carpenter work," Luke smiled.

"I don't know too much about it, but someone could show me," Damien said.

"Or, I'd be glad to hire you on here if you'd prefer working with clothing," Shelly smiled.

"Yeah, then I'll have someone my age to talk to," Luna smiled.

"I know a little about sewing. They taught me how to in school, but I've never reall applied the skill too much," Damien said.

"Well, what did you do when you lived at your home?" Luke asked.

"I was a singer in a hard rock band that my brother, and two friends and I made. I was also going to college to be a computer geek," Damien said.

"Oh, so you're in to music and technology?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Not much work you can do in those fields around here, is there?" Damien asked.

"No... But I'm sure you can find something to do," Luke assured him.

Damien nodded. "I think we need to get going. My legs and knees are starting to ache," he said.

"Okay, well, see you around, Luna, Shelly," Luke waved and turned.

"Bye, Luke. Bye, Damien," Luna waved.

"Stop by whenever you want," Shelly said.

"Will do," Luke said.

"See you two around! I'll meet your sister next time," Damien said, before closing the door.

"I need to get home... It's not that late, but I might as well get a headstart on tomorrow's work," Luke grinned.

"Okay, see you around," Damien nodded.

After Luke had left, Damien went back in the clinic, and after asking, got into the shower.

He dressed in the clothes that Luna had gave him, which was a black t-shirt, and a kind of colorful jacket, along with black cargo pants, with bright colored stars patched on. It was his style, and he liked them. He looked in the mirror, and smiled before combing his hair, which now curled in random directions on the end since it was wet.

He would go out tomorrow, and meet more people. Today, he needed rest again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **__Okay, that's all. PLEASE, PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile. I NEED votes._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I write way too much. Anyway, this is chapter two. I'm doing a freakin' time skip. I'm so tired of writing introduction chapters, even though I've only wrote two, that's still too many. Okay, so I'm skipping ahead to the middle of Fall. _

_Fall Day 23 Monday_

The Fall season had passed by basically uneventful. Damien had now been a resident to Waflle Island for almost twenty days. He'd been given a small house and piece of land near the town, in the Caramel River district. He wasn't really calling his land a ranch, because it wasn't, and he didn't have any intentions of making it that much of a ranch. Yes, he planned to buy a barn, and keep a few animals, and he had a small garden planted, but other than that, it held no ranch qualities. Damien had already gotten used to the island life, kind of. He had gotten a part time job at the Tailor Shop during the day, and the Sundae Inn during the night, and he was bringing home decent money.

It was six in the morning, when Damien opened his emerald colored eyes, and sighed. It was time to wake up, and get ready for work. Damien got up, and grabbed himself some eggs that he'd purchased from Souffle farm, and scrambled them in the frying pan that he'd bought from the General Store. He was considering purchasing a coop, as well, just to raise a couple of chickens for the eggs. He wasn't sure yet, because he really didn't like chickens.

After his food was done, he sat down and ate, leaving a little bit, and putting it in a container. He then stood up, and walked to his bathroom, showered, and dressed. He dressed in a light blue shirt with ruffles on the front, and a dark purple jacket, along with black pants, and white boots. He combed his hair repeatedly, and then stuck the comb in his back pocket. He walked outside, and quickly watered his garden, and then started his walk to the Tailor Shop.

Before he entered the Tailor Shop, he walked down to the dock, and poured the eggs out on the ground. A white kitten came walking up, and ate the eggs, and Damien knelt down and petted the kitten. He'd been feeding the cat once or twice a day everyday for the past ten days, and the cat was starting to warm up to him a little.

After the cat had ate, Damien left the container under behind the sign, and headed for his work. He entered the Tailor Shop, and was greeted by Luna running up to him, and hugging him. "Damien is here early," she smiled.

Candace was behind the counter at the table, but she turned, and stood up. She bowed her head, and said," Hello, Damien."

Candace was Luna's shy sister, but she was slowly starting to warm up to Damien, and she would talk occasionally to him, only a few words.

Luna on the other hand had warmed up to him well, and hugged him when she saw him. Damien could tell that Luna was starting to crush on him, but Damien didn't mind. Neither of the sisters knew that he was gay, and he wasn't sure how they couldn't tell, but they would find out in time.

"You look spiffy today," Luna smiled, stepping back.

"You think so? Julius helped me make the shirt," Damien said.

"You're getting really good at tailoring already," Luna said.

"It's only cause I have the best teachers in the world," Damien said.

Both Luna and Candace blushed at his comment.

"Where's Shelly?" Damien looked around.

"Oh, she went to pick up some more threads," Luna said.

"Oh, I almost have enough money to buy a barn, and then I can buy a sheep or two, and when their wool gets good enough, I can buy a yarn maker, and start making thread," Damien grinned proudly. "And I'm growing flowers that we can use to dye some stuff," he added.

"Are you gonna raise silk worms? Silk worms can make silk for silk thread as well," Candace said in her quiet, nervous voice.

"I can. That's gonna be awhile longer, though, because I need a coop for that," Damien said.

"I bet you could get Grandma to help you get the money for both of them. She could lend it to you, and you pay her back in thread," Luna suggested.

"That might work. In a few days you want me to bring some flowers from my garden here?" Damien asked.

"Yeah. Grandma would like that a lot," Luna said.

"I'm here!" Julius yelled, before walking in, and flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"Hey, Julius," Damien grinned.

"Hello. Damien, you look fabulous today," Julius smiled.

"You too, Julius," Damien smiled.

Damien watched out of the corner of his eye as Candace walked off. He knew from Luna that Julius relentlessly teased Candace when they were kids and that was why Candace was so shy. He also knew from Julius that the only reason for that was because Julius liked Candace.

"We need to get to work, Julius," Luna frowned.

Damien also knew that Luna was friendly towards Julius because of their love for fashion, but Luna hated Julius because of the way he treated Candace when they were young.

"Mind if I help today?" Julius asked.

Luna sighed, and then glanced up at Damien, asking Damien to help.

"Uhm, Julius, if you want, me and you could go to your house and work. There's not enough room for all of us in here," Damien said.

Luna frowned deeper. "Damien, you work here, not at Julius's house," she sighed.

"Couldn't I talk to Shelly or something?" Damien asked.

"Okay, fine," Luna didn't look pleased, but she would settle for it.

Shelly walked in, and Damien walked up to her and hugged the old lady.

"Well, hello, Damien," Shelly smiled.

"Ms. Shelly, may I work with Julius today? I'll bring back a few garments for my pay," Damien asked.

Shelly smiled. "Okay, please bring them to me before nine or ten," she said.

"I've got to go into work at the inn at five, so I'll try to have them in before then. If not, I might have to get a break from my work at the inn and bring them," Damien said.

"What time do you get off at the inn?" Shelly asked.

"Anywhere between eleven and midnight. Whenever I get done. Sometimes later," Damien said.

"What do you do?" Luna asked.

"I cook and wait tables. I work with Kathy and Chase," Damien wrinkled his nose at Chase's name.

"I can wait up for you, if I have to," Luna smiled.

"Okay. That might help, because if I don't finish something, I might work on it during my break," Damien said.

"I'm going to come by and see how you work at the inn," Luna added.

"Okay, that's fine. I need to get going," Damien smiled, and then waved.

Luna ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Bye, Damien."

...Once Julius and Damien were in Julius's house, seated, and sewing, Julius began to speak.

"So, are you and Luna dating? The girl seems to love you."

Damien glanced up, and frowned. "No... We're not. I feel bad that we're not though," Damien said.

"Why don't you ask her out then?" Julius asked.

"Because, I don't really like her. She's sweet, but as much as I would like to be attracted to her, I'm not," Damien sighed.

"You could just give it a shot?" Julius tilted her head.

"I guess no one in this town can tell," Damien mumbled to himself.

"What?" Julius asked.

"Uh, Julius, please don't be creeped out by this, but the reason I can't date Luna is because I don't date girls," Damien said.

Julius glanced at him. "You're such a charmer for the ladies, though. You make Luna insane, you can make Candace turn apple red, and I've saw you at the inn, and Kathy's eyes follow you sometimes... You don't like any of them though," Julius mused.

"I know... I can't, though," Damien sighed.

"I know. I understand... I wish I had the effect that you do on Candace, but she hates me," Julius sighed.

"Hey, keep at it. She'll realize that you've changed, and I'm sure she'll like you," Damien smiled.

"You think?" Julius said.

"I don't think, I know," Damien grinned.

"You know, Damien, you're an awesome friend, but I want to ask you something," Julius looked down.

"What's that?" Damien tilted his head.

"Do you like any of the guys on the island?" Julius asked.

Damien frowned, and bit his lip. "Yeah..." he nodded eventually.

"Who?" Julius asked.

"I'm screwed just like Luna is, because I like Luke, and I think Toby is adorable.... I don't really like them or anything. It takes me awhile to get around to crushing on someone," Damien frowned.

"You and Luke hang out sometimes, right?" Julius asked.

"Yeah, he comes by my house sometimes, and I see him at the inn. He's really cool, and I don't think he knows I'm gay or anything. I think he'd be scared of me if he knew."

"You don't know that. Some guys aren't opened with things like that. Maybe in time he'll like you and show you that he likes both genders or something."

"I would like that. From what I've heard, this island has a lot of romantic festivals, and I really would hate to not be able to attend them," Damien sighed.

"Yeah, in Winter there's the Thanksgiving Festival, The Starry Night Festival, and the New Year's Festival," Julius said. "Thanksgiving is where you bake a cake for everyone that you care about. It doesn't have to be just for your boyfriend or girlfriend. With the Starry Night and New Year's festival though, you're supossed to be with the one you love," he added.

"I'm going to be baking a lot of cakes for Thanksgiving," Damien sighed. "When is Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, it's on the tenth. Starry Night is on the twenty-fifth, and New Year's is on the twenty eighth," Julius answered.

"Okay, I'll remember that," Damien nodded.

"You're going to have a lot of cakes to have to eat. I need to ask you though, are you friends with Maya?" Julius asked.

Damien thought for a minute. He didn't remember who Maya was. He then remembered a cheery girl who lived at the inn, and was always asking him and Chase for food. "Not really. She's a bit annoying," Damien mumbled.

"Okay. If you get a cake from her, do not eat it. You'll be sick for the rest of the day," Julius frowned, running a hand through his hair as he worked.

Damien nodded. "I'll remember that as well. I need to go out and stock up on cake ingredients soon," he mumbled. His eyes were now on his work, which was a girl's jacket.

"I've never tried your cooking. What's your specialties?" Julius asked.

"Erm, I like baking, but I'm pretty good with soups, and stews and things of that nature. I mostly do things that involves sweets or fruits," Damien said.

Julius nodded.

The two worked, with a little less conversation until it was time for Damien to get ready to go to the inn. He was done with the jacket, and one other garment, but he still had a long sleeved girl's sweater to finish. He packed up his things in his backpack, and waved to Julius. "I'll see you around," he smiled.

"Okay," Julius giggled. "Bye, Damien," he smiled.

Damien walked to the Sundae Inn, and when he entered, he was greeted by Kathy, as usual.

"Heya, Damien!" Kathy smiled brightly at him.

Damien smiled back, and walked to the kitchen. "Hello, Chase," he said to Chase, who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey," Chase said, flatly.

Damien put his apron on, and began to clean as well.

Not long after the two had got the kitchen cleaned, and had all the utensils ready, Luna walked in, and sat down at the table nearest to the kitchen.

"Hey, Damien!" she said cheerfully.

Damien walked over to her, and leaned over the bar to talk. "Hey, Luna. I'll have the clothes ready after my break, and I'll take them to the shop," he said.

"Okay, that's fine," Luna smiled.

"What would you like to order?" Kathy walked up to Luna.

Luna ordered some kind of fruit drink, without alcohol, and a fruit dish.

Kathy glanced at Damien, to make sure he'd heard, and Damien got to work.

After he was done cooking, he brought the food out to Luna, and a dish to Mayor Hamilton, who was also there at the time.

Damien then returned to the kitchen. "I cooked what you have, and I made the drink, try it," Damien smiled.

Luna tried the food, and smiled. "You can cook really well," she said.

"Thank you, Luna," Damien through a smile over his shoulder, that made Luna blush.

Damien got back to work, since people were starting to come in. He would glance back and talk to Luna occasionally, but it was getting busy at the inn.

"Hey, Damien's working!!!" Damien jumped and nearly dropped the bowl that was in his arms when Luke walked in, with his normal loud voice.

"Careful, dumbass," Chase mumbled.

Damien glared, and then walked over to the bar, and continued mixing the cookie dough that the bowl contained. "Heya, Luke," he smiled.

Luke sat down at the table with Luna and grinned at Damien. "Busy, are we?" he asked.

"Pretty much. I get a break in ten minutes, if they'll let me," Damien said, wiping hair out of his face with a swipe of his arm.

"That's great," Luke said.

"Working two jobs isn't tiring you out too much is it?" Luna asked.

"Nah, sewing is tiring. This isn't that bad, either. It's kind of warm though," Damien smiled, and wiped hair out of face again.

Luna stood up, and frowned. "Come here," she said, grabbing Damien's shoulder and leaning him in closer to her. She then tucked his bangs behind his ear, and let him go.

"Thanks," Damien said.

"No problem," Luna said, cheerfully. "You smell like sugar and flour by the way," she added.

Damien chuckled.

"Damien, hurry it up. Stop wasting time!" Chase snapped.

"Uh, right," Damien wrinkled his nose, and walked to Chase's side.

After he'd made a few batches of cookies out of the dough, he left the kitchen, and sat down at the table with Luke and Luna.

"Finally," he sighed, sipping on a glass of strawberry juice that he'd made himself before leaving the kitchen.

"You and Chase don't get along, do you two?" Luke asked. He was eating a spinach dish that Chase had cooked.

"Nope. Different personalities that clash," Damien said, messing with a string of his hair.

"You do smell like sugar and flour," Luke commented.

"Yep. I will until tonight," Damien sighed, pulling out his sewing material from his backpack. "I've got to do one thing to this shirt, and then I'll be done," Damien said, as he embroided the cuffs of the sweater.

"Do you want me to take those back with me?" Luna asked.

"No, actually, I want out of the inn for a minute, so I'm going to take them there," Damien stood up, and finished his juice.

"I'm coming with ya!" Luke stood up, grinning.

"Same," Luna grabbed Damien's arm as they walked.

Luke walked on the other side of Damien with his arms folded over his chest.

"Damien, have you heard about all the festivals in Winter?" Luna asked, as they walked.

"Yeah, I have. Julius told me about all of them today," Damien nodded.

"I would so like to have a date to the festivals. I've heard they're really pretty," Luna was hinting, and it made Damien frown.

He bit his lip. He wasn't going to say anything about being gay in front of Luke, it would probably make him feel uncomfortable.

After a second of chewing his lip, Damien threw an arm around Luna's shoulder. "I might be able to fit it into my schedule to go. If so, then I can take you," he said.

Luna smiled brightly. "That would be really awesome," she smiled.

Damien glanced down at the ground. He felt bad. He shouldn't lead her on, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

They walked into the Tailor Shop, and Damien handed over the garments that he's made. Shelly paid him, and then Luna pulled out from under his arm.

"I need to stay here, I guess. I'll see you later, Damien," she hugged him tightly.

"See you tomorrow. I'll be in tomorrow to work," Damien smiled.

Damien nearly stumbled back when Luna stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Damien felt himself blush fiercely. "Okay, see ya," he smiled, and walked out, Luke following.

"Are you and Luna dating?" Luke asked.

Damien shook his head.

"Really? That's unbelievable! She kissed you, though," Luke seemed confused.

"I know. She likes me, and I don't want to hurt her, so I'm not telling her that I don't like her back," Damien sighed. He felt horrible, still.

"You seem upset," Luke frowned.

"I know I need to tell her, before she starts to really like me, as in, wants to be with me all the time or anything," Damien sighed.

"You're right, ya know. Or, you could just give it a shot, and in time, you might start to like her," Luke suggested.

"I really wish it was that simple," Damien mumbled, more to himself, than to Luke.

"Oh, c'mon, why isn't it that simple?" Luke asked, grinning in attempt to make Damien smile.

Damien sighed. "I dunno. It's just not, I'd prefer not to talk about it," he said.

Luke frowned. "Okay, if you don't think it's that simple, then I guess it's not," he shrugged.

They stopped outside of the inn, and Luke sighed. "I need to be getting back home. I'll see you around," he smiled.

"Okay, see ya," Damien nodded, and then entered the inn and headed for the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Kathy asked, tliting her head.

"Take some clothes I made to Shelly," Damien responded.

"You look really upset," Kathy frowned.

"Really? I guess it reflects the way I feel," Damien sighed, walking into the kitchen, and glancing down at the orders.

"What's wrong with the always cheerful Damien?" Kathy asked.

"I'm having a few issues, if you wanna know, I'll tell you tonight, after work," Damien said. Kathy seemed like someone he could talk to. Sure, he knew Kathy liked him, but she wouldn't take it too hard if she found out that he was gay or anything. She'd listen to him.

After Damien was done working, Kathy followed him outside.

"Okay, so you know how Luna likes me, right?" Damien asked.

"It's easy to tell," Kathy said, with a slightly bitter tone.

"Well, I feel bad for her, so I'm a little nicer than I should be towards her... Everyone asks me if we're going out, and things like that. I tell them no, and they tell me that we should start dating. There's only one problem with that," Damien paused thinking about whether he should really tell her that he wasn't straight.

"What's that?" Kathy asked.

"Em, I'm not straight. I tend not to date girls," Damien said, quietly.

"Really? You're so attractive, I would've never thought," Kathy frowned.

"Yeah, I thought I appeared gay. The people back home could tell easily," Damien sighed.

"You never thought about switching sides? The women on this island could change you," Kathy smiled.

Damien shook his head. "I feel no attraction to any of the girls here. I think a lot of them are awesome to hang out around though," he said.

"Oh. So what do you plan to do about Luna?" Kathy asked.

"I've got to tell her, but it's going to hurt her feelings really bad when I do," Damien sighed.

"Are you just going to lead her on for awhile?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Damien shook his head.

"Maybe if you lead her on, maybe you'll get to like her, and the affection she gives you, and maybe you will switch teams," Kathy said.

"I still doubt that. Back where I came fom, I dated a few girls, and I just never felt like I really liked them or anything," Damien sighed.

"Well, I say you at least give it a shot, unless a guy that you like asks you out before then." Kathy said.

"I think I will, just because it would make Luna happy. I doubt I'll change, though," Damien sighed.

"It's worth a shot. Besides, Luna is falling for you, fast, I think," Kathy sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to be mean to her or hurt her feelings, because she really is a good friend, ya know?"

"I understand that," Kathy sighed, before shaking her head. "I still really can't believe that you're gay. You're attractive as hell."

Damien sighed. "I can't believe that you people can't tell," he mumbled.

Kathy shrugged.

"I need to be getting home, and resting up," Damien said, glancing towards the path that led to his house.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night, Damien," Kathy waved.

Damien nodded, and started his walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Thinking about making it where this isn't a Yaoi, because that would suit the title so much better. I dunno yet. If you want to help me make up my mind, review and tell me your thoughts on it!!!! _

.:::Chapter Three:::.

**Winter Day One Sunday**

Damien had already had his little garden replanted by 10:00am, and he was ready to go take some flowers to the Tailor Shop, as he said he would. The only problem was, that the Tailor Shop was closed and he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to get anyone to let him in. He had the flowers bundled up in his rucksack, and he was almost ready to go. He needed a thicker shirt though. He'd dressed in long sleeves, but they were thin, and he wasn't aware of how cold it was already getting on Waffle Island.

He walked back into his house, and walked over to his wardrobe. He took his long sleeved shirt off, leaving only his white undershirt on, and he slipped into a dark red button up shirt, and a black jacket. He also changed pants to match, putting on black cargo pants. He ran a comb through his hair once more, and then left his house.

As quick as he stepped outside, he was greeted by a cat. Not just any cat. It was the cat that he'd been feeding every day.

The cat meowed up at him, and he knelt and petted the animal. The cat rubbed against his leg.

"Here's your food, little kitty," Damien took the eggs out of his rucksack, and set them down in frong of the little cat.

The cat ate quickly, and Damien stood up, and was abou to close the door, when the cat ran into the house.

Once the cat was in the house, it turned and looked up at Damien, and meowed.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Damien asked, tilting his head. He really didn't mind if the cat did want to stay with him. He liked the little cat.

The cat meowed again, and Damien smiled. "Okay, then, I guess you're my pet now. I think I'll name you Blizzard."

The cat seemed happy, and it jumped up on Damien's sofa, and curled up.

"Okay, Bliz, I'll see you when I return home. I've got to go out," Damien said, and then shut the door. The day was starting off pretty good in his opinion. Now he just hoped that he would be able to get into the Tailor Shop.

He entered Waffle Town, and walked down to the Tailor Shop, but stopped when he saw Julius, Candace, and Luna outside.

Luna looked angry with Julius, and Candace looked kind of upset. Julius looked upset as well, and kind of angry.

"Why do you think you can just come and tease my sister like that?! You're so mean! You're just a big bully!!!!" Luna yelled.

Julius shook his head. "I didn't mean to say that! I swear I've changed! Honestly."

"Oh, whatever, I suggest you leave!!!" Luna put her hands on her hips.

Julius nodded, and walked off. He stopped when he saw Damien, and ran over to him, and threw his arms around him.

"Uh, hi?" Damien had no idea what was going on. He watched as Luna and Candace went inside, without noticing him.

Julius burst into tears, and pressed his face into Damien's shoulder. "It's not fair, Damien!!! No one believes that I've changed," he cried.

Damien put his arms around Julius, and hushed him. "You wanna go talk about it?" he asked softly.

"If you're not busy," Julius whimpered.

"Okay, I'm not busy, let's go to the dock," Damien let go of Julius.

Julius let go as well, and nodded. His face was tear stained, and he looked severely upset.

The two sat down on the dock, and Damien gave Julius a questioning look.

Julius burst into tears again, and leaned against Damien. "Candace hates me! So does Luna now!" Julius whimpered.

Damien wrapped his arms around Julius and asked, "What did you do?"

"I went to talk to Candace, and I wanted to ask her on a date, and, and she got really close to me, and I freaked out, and I snapped at her, and called her something mean," Julius whimpered and gasped as he spoke. "And Luna heard, and she told me that I should never go around Candace again, and she said I'm just a mean bully who hasn't changed," Julius added.

Damien sighed, and ran his fingers through Julius's hair. "That's bad... You want me to talk to Candace and Luna?" Damien asked.

Julius looked up at Damien. "What do you plan to say?" His crying had almost stopped now.

"I'll see how Candace feels about you. She's pretty open with her feelings towards me. I'll convince Luna that I know you, and that you're not a bully. You know Luna will listen to me," Damien said.

"You think you can do that?" Julius asked.

"Sure I can. I won't give up until I get a positve response from both of them, either," Damien grinned.

Julius smiled brightly, and hugged Damien tightly. "Thank you! You're the best friend a guy could ask for," he said happily.

Damien laughed, and hugged him back. "Hey, you're a pretty awesome friend yourself," he said.

Julius stood up, and Damien did as well. Julius hugged Damien once more. "I've got to get back to work now, but I'll see you around," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, later!" Damien waved, and turned in the direction of the Tailor Shop.

He knocked on the door, and a voice answered, "We're closed!"

"It's Damien! I'm not here to work," Damien said, loudly.

After a few moments, the door swung open, and Luna hugged him. "Hey, Damien," she smiled.

"Hey, I need to talk to you and Candace," Damien said, not returning to smile.

"Okay... Come in," Luna frowned now, and let Damien in.

They all took a seat on the sofas. Shelly was gone, as usual, so they were alone.

"Candace, how do you really and honestly feel about Julius?" Damien asked.

Candace looked at the ground. "I don't know. Why?" she asked.

"Because, he came to me crying, and explained what happened today," Damien said.

"Julius is a jerk!" Luna said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ehm, he was really mean to me when we were younger," Candace mumbled.

"I know. He's told me that. But do you think he's changed?" Damien asked.

"I don't know. It seemed like it at first, but then he snapped at me," Candace mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. He only did that because he got really nervous. The guy really likes you. I can tell. He's just having problems showing it. Do you like him?" Damien asked.

"She doesn't need to like him. He's just a big bully," Luna said.

"I do, kind of," Candace admitted.

"What?! How can you like him?" Luna snapped.

Candace looked at the ground, and said nothing.

"Luna, you can't control how your sister feels. And Julius isn't a jerk. I know him pretty well already, and he's really nice," Damien said.

"How can you say that with the way he treated my sister?" Luna asked.

"Remember, I wasn't around back then. I don't know the old Julius. All I know is the new Julius, who is an awesome, very fashionable guy, who is hopelessly in love with Candace. He talks about her all the time. He regrets what he did to her," Damien said.

Candace looked up. "He regrets it?" she asked.

"Yes! When he talks about it, tears fill his eyes. He loves you, and he thinks he can't have you because of the way he was when he was younger," Damien said.

Candace looked down. "Maybe he has changed," she mumbled.

Luna pouted. "How can you try to convince her that the jerk has changed?" she snapped at Damien.

"Please, Luna, don't get mad at me. I know Julius better than you do, and I'm convinced that he's a nice person, and he would treat your sister very well," Damien said.

"You're so dumb to fall for his crying!" Luna snapped, before standing up and storming out of the room.

Damien winced. This wasn't going exactly as planned. He'd put Julius in the right, and himself in the wrong. "Damn it," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry she's like that," Candace mumbled.

"This is my fault, I'll take care of it," Damien mumbled. He then pulled the flowers out of his rucksack. "These are for Shelly," he handed them to Candace.

"Uhm, she's not here to pay you," Candace said, taking the flowers.

"I know, but just tell her to pay me for them tomorrow. I need to talk to Luna," Damien stood up, and walked out of the room.

He walked outside, where he saw Luna under a tree, pouting. "Hey, Luna, please don't be upset with me," Damien walked over to her.

"Hmph. You're going to make my sister make a mistake!" she said.

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm doing," Damien said.

"Oh, sure you do!" Luna rolled her eyes.

Damien frowned. "Why do you have to anger so easily?" he mumbled.

"Because, you hanging out with Julius is just making you a stupid jerk like him!" Luna snapped.

"Wha? I haven't did anything wrong, damn it!" He backed away.

Luna stomped her foot, and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck..." Damien mumbled under his breath, as tears filled his eyes. He'd messed up a little bit. Well, a lot.

He sighed, and walked away from the Tailor Shop. As he entered the Maple Lake District, he was greeted by Luke.

"Hey, Damien, you cryin'?" Luke asked, running over to him.

Damien stopped, and didn't look up. Instead, he only shook his head.

Luke grabbed his chin, and made him look up. "Yes, you are! What happened?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. A bunch of things," Damien mumbled, shaking his head.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"I made Luna very upset with me," Damien mumbled.

"Aw, sorry. I'm sure you can cheer her up! You're good at things like that."

Damien smiled a bit. Luke was always so cheerful, and upbeat. "I'll try," he said.

Luke patted Damien's back. "That's right. Are you and Luna dating now?"

Damien shrugged. "I don't really want to be with her, but I guess I am to make her happy," he said.

"Hm. If you don't want to be with her, who do you want to be with?" Luke asked.

Damien wanted to say, "You," but he knew better than that. He bit his lip, before shrugging. "I dunno, really."

"So, you just want to be alone, even though you have half the younger girls of Waffle Island wanting you?" Luke asked.

"No, that's not it," Damien shook his head.

"Ya know, you confuse the hell out of me, sometimes," Luke tilted his head.

Damien sighed. "I confuse myself, sometimes, to be honest," he said.

"Well, you need to make up your mind. All the romantic festivals come up at the end of the season, and you'll want to spend them with someone you love," Luke said.

"I guess I'm going with Luna... Who are you going with?" Damien asked.

Luke shrugged, and frowned. "Ya know, I don't think I'll be going. I don't really have any feelings for anyone on the island. Or, at least not in that way," he said. "And if you don't like Luna, you really shouldn't spend romantic events with her, it'll ruin the night," Luke said.

"Well, there is someone I like, but I can't tell you who, and I know they wouldn't want to go with me," Damien said.

"You can tell me," Luke said.

"No, I'd prefer not to," Damien shook his head.

"Why not?" Luke frowned, and gave Damien a puppy dog look. "I'm one of your closest friends, aren't I?"

"Okay, I'm not going to tell you who I like, but I'm going to tell you something that will make you not want to be my friend anymore," Damien paused. "I don't really like girls, if you get what I'm saying," he said.

Luke's eyes widened. "That's not going to make me dislike you. But I never would've thought that," he said.

"So, you don't find it creepy?" Damien asked.

"No, I don't care if you're gay. It doesn't really change who you are," Luke shook his head.

"That's good," Damien sighed.

"So, even though so many girls are attracted to you, you're not attracted to any of them?" Luke asked.

"Nope, and I never will be, to be honest," Damien shook his head.

"I feel sorry for all those girls. Especially Luna and Kathy. They've got it bad for you," Luke said.

"Yeah, but Kathy likes Owen as well, so she'll be fine. Luna is the one I'm worried about," Damien sighed.

"It's going to hurt her. You shouldn't lead her on though, if you know that there isn't a chance of you liking her," Luke said.

"I know. I need some time to think about things," Damien said.

"Okay. Well, I need to get back to what I was doing, which was going to get some fish from the Fishing Company for my dad," Luke said.

"Okay, I'll see you," Damien waved.

Luke waved back, and then walked off.

Damien was satisfied with the fact that Luke didn't care that he was gay. Maybe there was some kind of hope that Luke would like him one day.

_**A/N: **This one was short compared to the others, so sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__I haven't updated in about a month, but I'm going to try to get back into the routine of updating. I still haven't decided whether this is going to be yaoi or not. Meh, I'll just make it up as I go. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

.:::Chapter Three:::.

**Winter Day 4, Wednesday**

It was noon, and Damien had decided not to show up to work at the Tailor Shop that day. Luna had been treating him pretty bad for the past days, ever since the little argument, and he was beyond tired of it. So today, he'd shown up at Dale's Carpentry, and asked if he could help out around there for a little while.

Luke had been ecstatic about having a friend help out, so Dale had let Damien help out. He'd painting a couple of pieces of furniture with Bo, but now he was walking up the trail to the forest with Luke.

"So, how are you and Luna doing now?" Luke asked. This was the first time today that they'd really had a chance to talk.

"Hm... She's still pissed," Damien shrugged.

"Is that why you're not working today?" Luke asked, arching a brow at Damien.

"Yeah... I get so tired of her. She's been making rude comments and downgrading me ever since Sunday. I hate it," Damien shook his head. He tried his best to make his voice sound indifferent, but his eyes made it obvious that he was hurt by it.

"Hey, have you tried apologizin'? Luke asked.

"Yeah, I did Sunday. She didn't accept," Damien sighed. "Now, she won't let me have a chance to try to apologize."

"After we chop a bit of wood up, how 'bout me and you go down to the Tailor Shop and have a few words with her?" Luke sounded peppy about talking to her.

"Hm. Okay. I need to apologize to Shelly and Candace for not coming into work today," Damien sighed.

They were at the forest now, and both of them stopped.

"You know how to chop down trees, right?" Luke glanced down at Damien.

"Yeah, of course," Damien nodded.

"Alright then. Don't let yourself get too tired out," Luke said, and they began to work.

They worked until somewhere around four in the afternoon, and then Luke piled the wood up, and sighed.

"Nice job for your first try," he grinned at Damien.

"This is not easy work," Damien mumbled, lifting a bunch of lumber up in his arms. Luke did the same, and Damien couldn't help but watch his muscles flex under his shirt. He quickly averted his gaze to the ground though.

"You gonna be able to carry that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Damien nodded, and they both began to walk.

They dropped the wood off at the shop, and Dale paid Damien. After that, they began their walk to Waffle Town.

"I say we stop by and get a drink from the inn first," Luke sighed, wiping sweat from his hairline.

"Okay," Damien nodded. His arms and feet ached terribly, and he was awfully tired, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Damien, Luke!!!" Both of the boys jumped at the sound of Julius' voice.

The purple haired boy ran up and wrapped his arms around both of them. "How are you two?" he asked.

"Fine. You're in an extremely pleasant mood," Damien smiled at Julius. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, only that my best friend in the world managed to get me a date with the love of my life!!!" Julius pulled Damien against his chest and squealed. Once he stepped back, he wrinkled his nose. "I'm used to Luke smelling like wood, but why do you smell like wood and paint?" he asked.

"He helped out at the carpentry shop today!" Luke grinned.

Damien nodded. "Yep."

"Why?..." Julius' voice trailed off. "Oh, it's because you and Luna aren't gettting along," he frowned.

"Kinda, yeah," Damien nodded, frowning as well.

"Aw... I'm soooo sorry about that. Candace told me about it," Julius hugged Damien tightly.

"It's fine. We're going to the Tailor Shop right now to talk to her. After we stop and get a drink," Damien said.

"I wish I could go with you and help, but Luna still hates me, I won't be of any use," Julius said, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine. I understand," Damien offered Luke a lopsided smile.

"I will get a drink with you two, if you don't mind," Julius smirked.

"Alright," Luke grinned.

The three walked into the Sundae Inn to be greeted by Kathy.

"Ah, you three!" She grinned at the group, and gave Damien a quick hug. "What do you guys want today?" she asked.

They all three ordered, and then took their seats.

"Damien, you just get all kinds of affection around this town, don'tcha?" Luke grinned at Damien.

"Meh," Damien shrugged, as if he didn't care, but there was a smile on his face.

"It's because Damien is awesome!" Julius grinned widely.

"You got that right," Luke grinned back, and Damien felt himself blushing.

Kathy brought their drinks, and put her hands on her hips. "Damien, shouldn't you still be at the Tailor Shop?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I worked with Luke today, and we got finished early," Damien answered, sipping his drink.

"Oh? May I ask why?" Kathy asked, her green eyes holding a look of disarray.

"Luna's mad at me, and she's not getting along with me too well, and it's getting annoying," Damien said, his eyes once again filling with hurt.

"Aw... Sorry," Kathy frowned, noticing his expression.

"It's fine," Damien shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll be able to make her happy again. She can't stay mad forever," Kathy said.

"You never know with someone like that," Julius mumbled under his breath, a bitter tone to his voice.

Kathy arched a brow. "You and Luna used to be friends, right, Julius?"

"Yeah, but that was before I made it clear that I wanted to date her sister, and she remembered that I used to be the one that tormented her sister," Julius answered.

"Drama, eh?" Kathy frowned, and then walked off.

"Yes, lots of drama," Damien nodded. "Was it like this before I came around?"

Julius and Luke exchanged glances. "Uhm, not as bad," Julius started.

"It's just because you're a new person, though. Everything will settle down, eventually, and then people won't be as bad," Luke added.

"Yeah, drama always happens when there's a new younger person. It's not that bad when it's a little kid or an older person. Mostly just young adults," Julius said, shrugging.

Damien sighed. He was finished with his drink, and and so were Luke and Julius. "Let's go," he said, standing up.

They all left, and Kathy told them goodbye as they did so, and they walked over to the Tailor Shop. Before they entered, Julius said his goodbyes for the night, and walked off.

Damien entered first, followed by Luke. "Hey, Shelly," Damien greeted Shelly.

"Hello, Damien. Why didn't you work today?" Shelly asked.

"Mm. Sorry, I just didn't really want to deal with the way Luna has been treating me," Damien frowned.

"Oh..." Shelly didn't sound too happy. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Candace seemed to overhear, so she came out from behind the counter, and then smiled at both of them. "Hello, you two. Here to talk to Luna, Damien?" she asked, in her normal, quiet tone.

"Hey, Candace... Yeah, I am," Damien nodded.

"She's in there," Candace turned to the doorway that led the the part of the shop that the family lived in.

Damien nodded again, and headed for the area. He noticed that Luna was sitting on one of the sofas, and he knocked on the doorframe to get her attention.

She looked up, and her blue eyes narrowed. "Hello, Damien. What do you want?" she asked in a rude tone.

"I need to talk to you," Damien sighed.

"Yeah, Damien's sorry, Luna," Luke stepped forward. His eyes were narrowed, and for a second, Damien wondered why.

"Well, I really don't care," Luna turned her head, and stuck her nose up.

"Well.... You need to care!" Luke snapped.

Damien pushed Luke away, gently. "Luna... I'm sorry that I got Candace and Julius hooked up... Have you not saw how happy Candace is now?" Damien asked.

"I don't care! She's not going to be happy when Julius breaks her heart again," Luna said. She stood up, and walked over to Damien. "You're so _wrong _for getting them hooked up, you jerk!" she pointed her finger in his face.

Damien felt his eyes start burning with tears. "Luna... Please... Be logical," he pleaded.

"Hell no!" Luna shook her head. "Damien, I don't care how many times you beg for forgiveness, I'm not forgiving you for this..." she mumbled.

Damien let his hair fall into his eyes, and glanced down at his feet. He was out of things to say now. Luna was mad, and she was not the forgiving type. He felt like a jackass, and there was nothing at all he could do about it.

"Luna, it's your fucking loss if you don't forgive him! It's not like you're going to find another guy that tries to put up with your shitty attitude!" Luke snapped. He had a hand on Damien's shoulder now.

"Oh, whatever..." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Name one guy in this town that would put up with you," Luke said.

"Uhm..." Luna paused. "Well, that doesn' matter! I don't need a boyfriend!"

"Oh, sure! You say that, but just wait," Luke said, sarcastically.

"Please, you two stop arguing," Damien groaned. He turned, and started walking towards the door.

Luke followed.

Candace stepped in front of the door before they could leave. "Damien... I guess you quit, right?" she asked, sheepishly.

Damien glanced up. "Yeah... I can't put up with her... Sorry, Candace," he said. He gave her a quick one armed hug.

"Well... Please stop by and visit if possible," Shelly seemed upset, but she was still smiling.

"Of course," Damien offered her a half smile to assure her.

"Well, let's go, Damien," Luke said.

They both walked out into the cool night air, and Damien cursed before wiping at his eyes.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Luke asked, arching a brow.

Damien nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

"I'm gonna walk ya home, alright?" Luke said, wrapping an around Damien's shoulder.

Damien simply nodded once more.

They both started walking, and Luke kept one arm around Damien. It made Damien feel safe for some reason, but he wondered why he was doing it.

"Are you gonna talk?" Luke asked, once they had entered the Maple Lake District.

Damien sighed. "I hate making people made at me," he mumbled.

Luke squeezed his shoulder. "I know, buddy, but it happens sometimes," Luke said. "And it's really easy to make Luna mad... She can be a brat."

"I know," Damien nodded.

They were at Damien's house now, and they stopped.

"Hey, don't worry about Luna being mad. She'll get over it, or she won't. Either way, you don't need to worry about it," Luke was grinning his goofy grin, but his eyes showed that he really did care.

"Okay... See ya, Luke," Damien sighed.

"You gonna work with us tomorrow?" Luke asked.

Damien nodded.

"Alright!" Luke sounded extremely happy. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, before running off.

Damien sighed once more. He now had to get ready to work at the Sundae Inn. Tonight was going to be a long night.

---

Damien was quiet as he walked into the Sundae Inn, and it was apparent, because Kathy ran up to him.

"What's wrong, Damien?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Hm... I went to talk to Luna today, and she was pretty much rotten towards me," Damien sighed.

"Oh? Are you going to be okay?" Kathy asked, putting one hand on her hip.

"Yeah... I'll be fine," Damien smiled. He really didn't know if he was going to be okay, but he needed to at least pretend like he was.

"Are you sure?" Kathy gave him a quizzical look.

Damien nodded, and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"If you need a break or something, just tell me," she said.

"Alright," Damien nodded.

----

After he was let off to go home, Damien sighed a tired sigh as he walked out of the inn. He almost screamed when someone moved in the darkness. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey, Damien," Luna appeared in front of him.

"Hi," Damien said flatly.

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you now. I was being mean, sorry," Luna said.

Damien opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. His eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip. "Luna, you're a brat, you know that?" he said.

"What?" Luna looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You heard me. You think I'm going to forgive you in a second for treating me like crap for the last few days?" he asked.

"Well... Yeah," Luna answered, honestly.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Well... I guess I do... But, I'm still not working at the Tailor Shop tomorrow. I already told Luke that I would work with him," he said.

"You're mad at me now, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know I was being a rotten brat."

"At least you realize it. I might work at the Tailor Shop Thursday, okay?"

"Alright," Luna hugged Damien.

Damien reluctantly hugged her back, and then said, "I really need to get home. I'm tired."

"Okay, bye," Luna kissed him on the cheek.

Damien smiled and then started off towards his house. This had been a hectic day, and he was so glad that it was over.


End file.
